Nothing
by mylittlelifedoesntcountatall
Summary: Randy and Barbie are the perfect couple. They look good together, they love each other and most importantly they're happy together. Well, they were. Lately she's just not feeling it anymore. What happens when she bumps into Phil? One shot.


**AN: This is my first fanfiction story so go easy. Constructive criticism is welcomed but don't be rude. Hope you enjoy,**

**Ciara x**

* * *

Barbie Blank sighed as she sat on her hotel bed, waiting for Randy to come home. They had been going out for two years now and to everyone else they were the perfect couple. But they weren't. In fact they were far from it.

When they had first started going out Barbie had been ecstatic. Every time she even saw Randy she had felt butterflies erupt in her stomach. When ever they touched she got a feeling that felt that nothing would ever go wrong. Lately she hadn't been feeling that. It wasn't that she was unhappy or anything. She didn't feel sad. She didn't feel angry. She certainly didn't feel happy anymore. Instead she just got an empty feeling inside. She felt nothing.

"Hey,babe," Randy said as he entered their room. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine," Barbie sighed. She wasn't stupid. She knew he was cheating and honestly, who could blame him? She knew that their relationship was falling apart and had been for the past year. She honestly didn't care if he cheated. It didn't make her sad or angry. She just felt nothing.

Sometimes she yearned just to feel something, anything. She didn't care what emotion, anything was better than this numb feeling she always felt. She realised what she had to do to feel again.

"So, Randy, I've been thinking," Barbie began, unsure of what to say.

"Huh?" Randy replied, barely listening.

"I... erm... Ithinkweshouldbreakup" she blurted out, all in one breath.

"What?" Randy was suddenly paying attention.

"I think we should break up," Barbie repeated calmly. She had expected to feel sad, depressed or even a little relieved but she didn't. She just felt nothing.

Randy, on the other hand, was starting to get angry. "You're breaking up with me?" His voice was full of disbelief. "Girls don't break up with me, I break up with them," he muttered,in utter shock. "Get out," he snarled.

She obliged. Grabbing her bag, she walked out the door and closed it behind her. She considered slamming it but what was the point? She was halfway down the hallway when she realised she had nowhere to stay. "Fuck," she muttered under her breath.

"Mind your language, Barbs," Phil said with a grin as he emerged from behind the corner. Reluctantly, she smiled back. Phil, or CM Punk as he was known by the fans, could always bring a smile to her face, no matter how bad she was feeling.

"So, you gonna tell why you're walking around cursing or am I gonna have to force it out of you?" He said with a mischievous grin.

"I kinda broke up with Randy," Barbie whispered, tears coming to her eyes as she realised what she had done.

"Come here," Phil said as he pulled her into a hug. Crying into his chest, Barbie felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. Something.

* * *

Phil Brooks wandered back towards the hotel. It was raining but quite frankly he didn't give a fuck. He was pissed. Everything had seemed to go wrong for him today. Nothing major, just all the little things. He could have got a ride home with one of the other superstars but they were all going out to the bar, something he despised. So he was here, walking alone in the rain. Just another little thing to make his bad day even worse.

A sleek, black range rover pulled in beside him, splashing his jeans with dirty water. He cursed under his breath as the driver's window slid down.

"Oh, shit, sorry about that, man," Phil looked up to see no other than the viper, Randy Orton staring down at him. "I was just gonna offer you a ride,"

"I'm fine but thanks anyway," Phil stated, turning down the offer. It wasn't that he liked walking in the rain but he didn't particularly like Randy. It wasn't just his cocky attitude or the fact that he thought he was above the rest of them but he was also dating Barbie, the girl Phil had been in love with seen ECW. They used to be really close but ever since she had started dating Randy, he had begun to see her less and less.

"Are you sure? It's raining pretty heavily," Randy asked him.

"Yeah, I like walking in the rain," Phil lied.

"Okay, then," Randy said as he put up his window and drove away, splashing Phil as he did so. Phil rolled his eyes. Could anything else possibly go wrong for him?

Ten minutes later, Phil reached the hotel. He was soaked through and was actually starting to regret turning down Randy's offer. He pulled at the door and it didn't open. Why the fuck wouldn't it open? Just another little thing gone wrong for him. He was trapped outside the hotel in the heavy rain. He looked back at the door. 'PUSH' was written clearly on the door. Sighing at his own stupidity, he pushed open the door and stepped into the warm, welcoming lobby.

He walked over to the elevator which was conveniently already there. _First thing that's_ _gone right for me all day, _he thought as he stepped inside the empty elevator and pressed the button for the seventh floor.

The elevator arrived with a ding and the doors slid open. He walked towards his room to change clothes.

"Fuck," he heard someone mutter from around the corner. He smiled to himself when he realised that it was Barbie.

"Mind your language, Barbs," He said smiling, using his old nickname for her. She smiled back, using her perfect,signature smile.

"So you gonna tell me why you're walking around cursing or am I gonna have to force it out of you?" He said, grinning.

"I kinda broke up with Randy," she whispered and he noticed tears coming into his eyes. '_Finally_,' he thought as he pulled Barbie into a hug.

They stood there for a few minutes, blissfully happy, until Barbie pulled away. "Why are you all wet?"

* * *

**So, what did you** **think? I'm grateful for any advice so please review! Thanks, **

**Ciara x**


End file.
